Eternal Incarnate (3.5e Prestige Class)
Eternal Incarnate Eternal Incarnate are master of life and death, they are sage focusing on their soul and reincarnation. By dying once and returning they understand the principles of life and death, everyone has a reason to walk this path. Some do it for knowledge, other do it to avoid death forever while others may have darker goals. Becoming a Eternal Incarnate Class Features All of the following are class features of the Eternal Incarnate. : At each level, you gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level (and spells known, if applicable) as if you had also gained a level in a spellcasting class to which you belonged before adding the prestige class level. You do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If you had more than one divine spellcasting class before becoming a Eternal Incarnate, you must decide to which class to add each level for the purpose of determining spells per day, caster level, and spells known. : As a Eternal Incarnate progress in the class he gain understanding of life and death. Life: A 1st level Incarnate gains understanding of life: she gain a +2 Perfection bonus to Fortitude saves. Once she learns her next understanding she gain timeless body. Soul: A 3rd level Eternal Incarnate gains understanding of her soul; she can now exploit it to its full potential. Whenever she dies and is raised from the dead, she does not lose any XP or level. Whenever she gains her next understanding she become immune to death effects. Afterlife: A 5th level Eternal Incarnate gain understanding over afterlife and may now employ it mysteries. She may cast commune at will as a supernatural ability as she communicate with the dead. Whenever she gain her next understanding she gain the ability to cast it as a full-round action instead. Death: A 7th level Eternal Incarnate gain understanding over death itself, she learn complex secrets and is now forevermore changed. Her type change to Outsider (native) and she gain immunity to mind-affecting spells. (Ex): As a Eternal Incarnate progress within the PrC, she uncover some buried memories within her soul. Insight: A 2nd level Eternal Incarnate is able to feel a special insight, as buried memories of her former lives return. She gain an insight bonus to saving throws equal to her wisdom modifier. Partial: A 4th level Eternal Incarnate regain partial memories of her former lives. She effectively gain some of her lost knowledge. She gain a bonus feat she meet the prerequisite for. Full: A 6th level Eternal Incarnate regain full memories of every former lives she lived. She gain a +4 perfection bonus to Wisdom. (Ex): A 3rd level Eternal incarnate gain immunity to all memory modifying effect. (like ''modify memory'' or mindrapeBoVD) : A 8th level Eternal Incarnate gain control over the circumstance of reincarnation, whenever she die and is reincarnated (through the spell ''reincarnate'' or through natural process) she is able to choose her new form, gender, apparency and retain all memories. In fact the cycle of reincarnation made her somehow immortal, whenever she die and is not raised from the dead she may choose to return in a new body 1d4+1 year later. The body grow ten-time faster than it race's standard. This ability can bring back a Eternal Incarnate who died of old age. If she wish she can reincarnate normally. Campaign Information Playing a Eternal Incarnate Combat: As the base class. Advancement: Typically, Eternal Incarnate are druids, however some other classes may qualify. Resources: Generally, an eternal incarnate still have the support of whatever organization he was in before, A monastery, a druid circle orreally anything. Eternal Incarnate in the World Eternal Incarnate are a more moral version of immortalist, they are generally living normal lives until they die. A 10th level Eternal Incarnate may have lived many many lives. Many seclude themselves and become lonely sages ready to accept an apprentice. Other become insane seeing how their past lives were horrible and attempt to truly kill themselves, maybe even trying to bring the world with them. NPC Reactions: Generally, eternal incarnate are considered sages among men, wise beyond beliefs. Many welcome them as religious leader or advisor to the ruler. Some may even seek advices froma Eternal incarnate PC. Eternal Incarnate Lore Characters with ranks in knowledge (Nature) can research Eternal Incarnate to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Eternal Incarnate in the Game Eternal Incarnate are sages, being of great wisdom earned through intense focus and memories of past lives. Stronger one often avoid many mistakes, having full memories of past lives allowing them to drawn on their past experience. Adaptation: Eternal Incarnate are pretty generic, however not every campaign feature reincarnation. The flavor can be easily changed to something a little more generic, making the eternal incarnate a councillor of the dead by example, sharing their experience. You may want to change the prerequisite spell. Sample Encounter: Jason Eane is a powerful eternal incarnate, for some reason he is seeking to capture the party. He ambush them in a forest, with his loyal rhino. What are his motives? EL 10: ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:Strong Spellcasting Category:Divine Spellcasting Category:User Leziad